A known power control apparatus for a power generation system provided with power generation equipment, such as a solar panel, is capable of grid interconnected operation and independent operation. During grid interconnected operation, alternating current (AC) power is output while the power generation system is interconnected to a commercial power grid (hereinafter also “power grid”). During independent operation, AC power is output while the power generation system is paralleled off from the power grid.
Like the aforementioned power control apparatus, a known electricity storage power control apparatus for an electricity storage system provided with electricity storage equipment such as a storage cell that is charged by power from the power grid is capable of grid interconnected operation and independent operation.